The Way It Is
by Elvish Lightsaber Dancer
Summary: What if Anakin woke up in the time when Obi-Wan was a young Jedi Apprentice searching for a purpose and acceptance. Will this be the perfect way for Anakin to get a new sense of appreciation of why Obi-Wan is the way he is? Discontinued.


***The Way It Is***

**A/N: **I know that I have a few stories that need to be finished. But this story has been toying with my mind for a while now. Please let me know if you have any issues.

**Summery:** What if Anakin woke up in to the time when Obi-Wan was a young Jedi Apprentice searching for a purpose and acceptance. Will this be the perfect way for Anakin to get a new sense of appreciation of why Obi-Wan is the way he is?

**Chapter 1:**

There was something about the way Anakin had woken up that he had realised that he is no longer sleeping beside the love of his life. He had woken up with the blazing sun, of some far away planet, shining in his eyes. Is that what had woken him up? Or is it the sense of being watched by something unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. Anakin isn't too sure why that the presence approaching him feels so hauntingly familiar, and yet feel so unfamiliar. It just does.

"Are you all right?" A hauntingly familiar voice says.

Anakin jumps straight up to his feet when he hears that voice that he has not heard in a long time. With his heart thumping so wildly in his chest, sweat was begging to break, Anakin nakedly stares at the man who had freed him from slavery. The one person Anakin had so wanted Obi-Wan to be.

"Qui-Gon?" Anakin hasn't uttered that name in awhile for it feels raw, scratching his throat painfully.

"You know me?" Qui-Gon said with surprise colouring his voice.

There is something odd about Qui-Gon. Something feels different and that something wasn't there when Anakin had first met the Jedi Knight. Anakin isn't too sure if he should be weary or pleased about this slight difference.

This Qui-Gon is a different one. That's for sure.

"Aye, I know you," Anakin says in response. "What is this place?" Anakin has been to many planet systems before and after the war had begun. But he hasn't been to this one.

"Osteo." Says Qui-Gon.

Anakin notices the way Qui-Gon looks over his shoulder to see the smaller silhouette emerging from the shadows. Now this figure almost made Anakin wanting to run and hide.

Obi-Wan.

The one person who Anakin still confused about what their relationship is now that they are no longer Master and Padawan. There are times when Anakin likes to think of Obi-Wan being the father that Anakin never had, or as an older brother. All that Anakin does know and would be ashamed not to admit to himself. Is that Anakin wouldn't be where he is right now if it weren't for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is and always will be Anakin's best friend.

For no one else in the Jedi Temple has taken the time to get to know that little slave boy from Tatooine.

And despite there constant squabbling. Anakin knows for one thing that he needs Obi-Wan to be here by his side. Especially right now when Anakin has woken up in Obi-Wan's past.

"Master we have to keep going if we are to catch our transport?" Obi-Wan says to Qui-Gon. "What's this?"

It had taken Anakin awhile to realise whom, or what, Obi-Wan was talking about. Anakin had noticed the way Obi-Wan was watching him, with those clear blue-grey eyes, the moment he had reached them. There is something about the way Obi-Wan is watching him that had almost made Anakin shudder.

"That's what I would like to know?" Qui-Gon says.

The way both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were looking at him was enough to make Anakin to start questioning the reasons why he had woken up in this bizarre world. Is this a dream? Is this actually happening. Surely there is a reason behind all of this.

Where is Obi-Wan when Anakin actually really needs him right now. Oh! Wait a minute. Obi-Wan is right here. But it's not the Obi-Wan Anakin needs right now. Obi-Wan would know what to do. He always knows how to do things best.

How can Anakin get through this with out Obi-Wan?

Will this younger version of his former Master be a good substitute for the adult version.

"I'm. . . ." Anakin is trying very hard on what he should say to the two Jedi that have played a huge part in his life.

But before he could say anything – a blaster shot had come out of nowhere and it was by sheer dumb luck on Obi-Wan's part by ducking out of the way.

"Let's get out of here!" Qui-Gon yells.

And so all three of them run of in the direction of their gleaming transport that will blast them off this crazy rock of a world. Anakin made sure that he stays behind Obi-Wan (seeing as he is the youngest this time around).

A few more shots went off from out of the blue and this time one of these shots had managed to injure Obi-Wan. Blood was seen streaming down his leg and Anakin had to pause to give Obi-Wan a hand. For it seems to Anakin that Qui-Gon is yet to do the task of helping Obi-Wan.

"I've got you, Master," Anakin mumbles to himself. Hoping that Obi-Wan did not hear what he had just said.

"What did you just call me?"

With one of his arms around Obi-Wan's waist, while the other had taken hold of one of Obi-Wan's arms and looped it around his shoulders. Anakin had found a reason to delay his response. For he doesn't know what to say to this Obi-Wan. Out of fear of what it could mean for their future.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 2 will be coming your way soon.


End file.
